Shenanigans
by insaneradio
Summary: Beautiful word, shenanigans. What's that in the sky? Is it a bird, is a plane? No, it's yet another collection of drabbles! Drabble Five: "He'd have nightmares, every single night."
1. Chapter 1

**- Shenanigans**

**Author: **insaneradio.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Merlin. _If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Pairings: **None.

**Spoilers: **Yay for no spoilers.

**Rated: **K+

**Author's Note: **Oh look, I'm back! Oh look, it's a drabble! Maybe I've caught the drabble vibe. Drabble flu? The drabble disease? Whatever it's called, lolwut.

Aaaanyway, a bit of good ol' humour right here. I don't know if I want to make this one of those fics with eternal drabbles in it like everyone else, so if you like it, and want more, please drop me by a review to let me know?

Please? Reviews are like drugs. Well, sort of. Not that I take drugs. ._.

...Onto the drabble!

* * *

><p>The raven-haired manservant sauntered across the room with deluded determination, grinning drunkenly from ear-to-ear.<p>

"Allo thar, m'layday," Merlin drawled, leering at the over-the-top wall decoration, proving that it_ was_ possible for him to make less sense than usual. . "S'a fine ev'nin', izzit n't?"

No-one else seemed to realise that the young warlock was attempting to woo an inanimate object.

Well, no-one except Arthur and Gwaine.

Gwaine found it hilarious. Arthur questioned Merlin's mental health.

Neither man could take their eyes off of the sight, frozen to the spot by the sheer hilarity of _Merlin_ hitting on anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Shenanigans**

**Author: **insaneradio.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Merlin, _nor any related characters! *cries*

**Pairings: **Merlin/Freya - I'm not actually a fan of it, so I'm not sure where this came from. :3

**Spoilers: **Well, if you haven't seen S2 EP09, then you won't know who the heck Freya is. xD

**Rated: **K+

**Author's Note: **Huzzah! I decided to continue with the drabbles. There's something about them that I like, sooooo~

Also, a big thanks to my three reviewers** Cherrytree007**,** Pluma Desatada** and** FireChildSlytherin5! **Thanks guys. :D

Drop me by a review, tell me what you think of this one?

* * *

><p>You miss her eyes; so soft, so haunted, the chocolate brown that lit up around you.<p>

You miss her smile; a rare sight indeed, but still radiant, still full of life.

You miss her voice; the gentle rise and fall of the velvet tone, Irish accent strong on your name.

You miss _her_, your Freya; Freya with the dark brown hair, Freya with the beautiful laughter, Freya with the soft, scarred skin, Freya with the dreams of mountains and lakes, Freya with the love of strawberries, Freya with the curse.

Your poor, lovely Freya – first love, first kiss, first everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Shenanigans**

**Author: **insaneradio.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Merlin, _yada yada blah - unfortunately!

**Pairings: **Noooone~

**Spoilers: **Yay for no warnings!

**Rated: **K+

**Author's Note: **Heck yeah, drabble three. xD By the way, this is pretty poor, if you ask me, but it's all I could muster. Sowwie! :3

* * *

><p>Merlin strode into the room almost an hour later than he should've, placed the cooling breakfast on the table and threw the curtains open.<p>

"Rise and shine!" he said, grinning – which was short-lived; because a pillow had connected with his head seconds after he'd uttered the words.

The manservant whirled around, fixing Arthur with a glare.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"I thought I told you to think of something new to say," grumbled Arthur.

Merlin smirked. "Does 'get up, you lazy prat' work?"

A half-hearted glare and another pillow later, the warlock decided that the answer was no.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Shenanigans**

**Author: **insaneradio.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Merlin, _and probably never will.

**Pairings: **None. :3

**Spoilers: **Well, if you haven't seen _Merlin, _you wouldn't understand the terrible misfortune that befalls our favourite boys on their daily hunting trips.

**Rated: **K+

**Author's Note: **Drabble four, yeaaaaah! This is a personal favourite of mine. I've read so many fics that start with a hunting trip and develop into something so much worse, so I thought I'd join the party! Hope you enjoy!

Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far! You make me happy, tehe.

Also also, thanks for a certain person (accidentpronexx) for looking over this. I'm paranoid even when it comes to drabbles...

* * *

><p><em>I'm cursed, <em>Merlin thought bitterly.

Somewhere in the cluster of trees behind him, Arthur was fighting off the last of the bandits.

The young warlock could've been aiding the prince, but he was too busy lying on the forest floor, hiding behind a tree, mulling over the fact that he was cursed.

A harmless hunting trip, Arthur had said; a two-day tedious trip out of Camelot.

_Harmless my arse!_

It was the afternoon of the first day, and they'd already been ambushed.

This was the last time Merlin decided to think that one of their hunting trips could be uneventful.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Shenanigans**

**Author: **insaneradio.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own_ Merlin - _never have, never will.

**Pairings: **None. :3

**Spoilers: **None that I'm aware of.

**Rated: **T

**Author's Note: **Say hello to drabble five! It took me long enough, didn't it? ._. Sorry for the delay, but I hope this sort-of-but-not-really makes up for it!

Once again, thanks for all your reviews, story alerts and favourites! They do cheer up, y'know. :)

Please continue with your reviewing/alerting/favouriting. Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>He'd thought up a thousand scenarios; some simple, some complex; some good, some bad; some with a happy ending, some with a bad one.<p>

He'd imagined a variety of reactions; Uther's hatred, Guinevere's shock, Morgana's bewilderment, Morgause's triumph, Mordred's impassiveness, Gaius' disappointment, Arthur's hurt.

He'd have nightmares, every single night. Nightmares of the pyre, the choking smoke and the angry flames.

He'd dreamed of the day Camelot finally learned of his gifts, when Arthur finally knew, when destiny could finally, _finally_ explode into action.

When he'd no longer have to lie to the world.

When he could finally be himself.


End file.
